Coming Back To Me
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: Draco ended things with Hermione long ago so she wouldn't have to choose between friends and love. Now, at Graduation, they share one dance. Will this be their final dance or will they get back together? Read to find out!


Hermione Granger looked up at the tall platinum blonde and he wordlessly offered her his hand for a dance. She looked hesitant, so he offered her a small smile, "Let's just forget about everything and have one dance, Hermione. This is our graduation for Merlin's sake! This may be the last time we ever see one another." With that, she needed no more persuading as she placed her gentle hand in his rather large one and he led her off to the center of the dance floor.

**There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed**

At first, her petite frame was stiff against his lean and muscular one. It felt so right to be in his arms, they fit together perfectly, it seemed, but it was still awkward after everything that happened. After all that they'd been through, they had decided to give up. Both were stubborn but extremely clever; they knew when to admit defeat. And, it seemed that the rest of the wizarding world had been in a war against them. They had won.

If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

Draco pulled her even closer to him and whispered, "Relax."

She did as she was told and let the memories come as they did.

**There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust**

They had been a couple for so long, exactly twelve months to the day when it all went down hill. That was the day when Hermione's two best friends had made her choose. Made her choose between love and true love. Of course, Hermione would've chosen Draco, she would've chosen Draco over her own family if it came down to it.

And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

Draco, however, didn't want her to have to make the choice. So, he made it for her.

**I finished crying in the instant that you left**

He told her it was for her own good. He promised that she'd move on and find someone better, maybe even a Weasley. He swore to her that he'd let her move on and be free of him and their past. His promises were never kept. Here they were, two weeks later and she still couldn't get him out of her head and the same for him.

**And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made**

As Draco turned his back on the only person he ever loved, a pressure was put on his heart and he knew that he would never love again. He knew that Hermione was the one for him but, as the saying goes, if you truly love something, you'll let it go. He had to set her free or else he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that she gave up everything just for him.

**But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that**

Their eyes closed in unison as a mixture of feelings arose within them both. They felt happiness, pleasure and contentment at being within one another's company once more, at being in each other's arms, both knowing this was right and it was meant to be. On the other hand, they were both trying to fight back the urges that both of them had. They could never be together, no much how they wanted to, especially when everyone else was against them.

**I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me**

Draco opened his eyes and scrunched up his brow in concern as he watched a single tear roll over her flawless cheek. Her eyes were still closed but he imagined that sadness and grief would be displayed in her chocolate orbs that he loved so much. He questioned, "Love, what's wrong?"

**When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that**

She smiled, "Say it again."

**It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me**

He frowned, "Say what?"

**There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light**

Finally, she opened her eyes that portrayed her love for him and he was happy to see that they were still sparkling as they did the first day they got together. His heart fluttered in knowing that he could make her eyes shine like they did or that he could make her laugh so hard that she'd gasp for breath. "Love. Call me that again; call me your love again."

**There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right**

Draco Malfoy smiled for once in his two weeks of being without Hermione Granger at his side at all times. "Love."

**There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby**

Hermione smiled sadly as she tried for the millionth time to reason with him, "I love you, Draco. I love you so much, you'll never know."

**If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that**

Draco frowned, "We have to move on, Hermione. It's not right, we're not meant for one another." His heart broke as he lied through his teeth to her.

**It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me**

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at him looking as innocent as a child and yet as beautiful as an angel, "I thought you loved me, Draco."

If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me

He tried to lie to her and say that he didn't, to let her move on. He tried to, he really did.

It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me

Draco slowly carressed her cheek and wiped away her tears, "I do, 'Mione and I always will. I love you like you love reading. I love you more than you love me."

**I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back**

Hermione smiled brightly, maybe there was hope after all. She whispered, "Prove it."

**There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper**

He shook his head, "We can't, Hermione. Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is."**  
**  
**There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever**

Know-it-all Granger questioned something for once in her life, "Why?"**  
**  
**But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then**

His eyes narrowed down at her for she was much shorter than him, "You know why. We can't be because they won't let us. They're against us."**  
**  
**But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me**

Hermione nearly cried out in exasperation, "I don't care, Draco! I don't care what _they _think anymore. I want you. These last few weeks have meant nothing to me without you. Why the hell don't you understand that while you think you're doing me a favor, I'm dying on the inside."

If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me

He seemed to be mentally debating with himself. He loved her, he truly did and ever since his father and mother passed away, he was free. He was free to do what he wanted and the Dark Lord had been defeated. What was really standing in their way? Draco finally remembered as he looked past her to where her two best friends were standing, arms crossed and glaring.

**There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right**

Draco nodded, "Alright." She questioned, "What?"

There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

He smiled, "Yes, Hermione. I love you and I want to spend forever with you so screw them."

**When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me**

Hermione looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes and questioned, "Are you serious?"

**When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see**

Once he nodded, she smiled brightly and this time, it reached her eyes. The two beamed as he spun her around and spun her back in as she giggled. He protectively wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. He groaned, "Merlin, I'm never letting you go again. Never, you hear me?"

All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

She nodded and repeated, "Never."

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me

For the first time in two weeks, Draco eagerly lowered his head to his girlfriend and captured her lips in a loving kiss. She was pulled even closer to him if it were possible and they continued to sway as their tongues mingled with one another.

**When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me**

Harry and Ron's jaw drops and their cheeks flushed red with anger. Harry for her betrayel and Ron from jealousy. Hermione didn't care though, if they were truly her best friends they'd eventually get over it and be happy that she had found her soul mate.

The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

The music stopped but the couple didn't stop dancing for they wanted to hold each other forever for this time, it wouldn't be their last.


End file.
